The Suburbs
by audiodemonstration
Summary: After GLaDOS lets her go, Chell finds herself in the suburbs, as part of a normal family. Will she take the opportunity to have a normal life? Or will her time at Aperture come back to haunt her? Summary stinks, story  hopefully  doesn't!
1. What just happened?

"Grab me grab me GRAB ME!"

Chell attempted to hold on to her best friend/worst enemy, but to no avail. She could only watch in horror as Wheatley was flung into the endless void of space.

Chell felt a tug on her arm as GLaDOS pulled her back inside Aperture.

"No." said Chell quietly, too quiet for anyone to hear, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe she <em>actually<em> let me go...' Chell thought to herself as she gazed in awe at the beauty of the outside world.

Suddenly, she heard a clanging noise coming from the shed behind her. Chell quickly flipped around to face the shed, just in time to be hit in the face by her burnt Companion Cube. Chell shouted in pain, and then blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Chell? Chell, wake up!"<p>

Chell sat up to face a girl, about 16 years old. The girl had light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"The Rattmanns are here, get up!"

"Who...?" Chell uttered quietly. The name sounded familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You know, Doug and CiCi? Mom and Dad invited them for dinner? C'mon, get dressed and get out there!"

The girl left the room. Chell was confused. She had no idea where she was, or who the girl was. Chell looked down. She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit, she was wearing... pajamas?

This whole thing was weird. _Too _weird.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the first chapter was so short. Next chapter will be longer. This is my first published fanfic, so please don't be harsh!

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! :)


	2. Dinner

Chell stood up and walked over to the dresser. She changed into a pink ¾ sleeve top and a pair of blue jeans, both of which conveniently fit her. 'This must be my room,' she thought. 'But how did I get here?' She pulled her hair back in its trademark ponytail and left the room.

* * *

><p>Outside the bedroom door was a living room. In the living room there were 2 sofas, a loveseat, and a big brown armchair. In the armchair was a man. He looked about 45, and had blond hair and gray eyes. The man looked at Chell and stood up.<p>

"Chell!" The man hugged her. "How's my little girl?"

"Good." whispered Chell. Who was this man? His voice sounded so familiar... and why did he call her his little girl?

"Doug and Cecelia just got here. They're in the kitchen, why don't you go say hello?"

"Okay." said Chell. They must be the Rattmanns. Doug Rattmann... why did she know this man?

"That's my girl!" said the man. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Chell walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was a fair skinned girl with blue eyes and blond hair. She looked bored. Seated next to her was an older woman, in her late 30's or early 40's. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Standing by the table was a tall man with scraggly black hair. His eyes were strange, one was gray and one was light blue. One of his pupils was bigger than the other. He had his arm around a woman, about his age, who was about a foot shorter than him. She had light, shoulder-length brown hair with red streaks in it. She had brown eyes, and her face had a warm, comforting expression. She wore a pink headband, and a pink long sleeve shirt with a gray sweater-vest. The vest had a heart on it. She also wore a gray, knee-length pleated skirt and gray slip-ons. On her finger was a wedding ring. Standing over the stove was the girl Chell had met earlier. She appeared to be baking something. The brown haired woman who was sitting at the table stood up and gave Chell a hug.<p>

"Hi, Cara mia. How was your nap? How's your head?"

"Good, I guess..." Chell didn't know how else to answer. She didn't remember having a headache...

"Alright, everyone! Dinner time!" said the girl by the stove.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the girl went back into the kitchen. After about a minute, she came back with a lucious chocolate cake with coconut pecan frosting, cherries, and a single candle.<p>

"It looks delicious, Jen." said the older woman. Chell and Doug just stared at it, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Cici whispered something in Doug's ear, and he looked relieved. She looked at Chell, then put her hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear: "It's okay. You can eat it." Cici knew about this, Doug too had 'cake issues'.

* * *

><p>Chell ate her cake in silence. After everyone finished, Cici and Doug stood up.<p>

"Alright, folks" said Cici excitedly. "We have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2! It's a bit longer than the first chapter, but it still seems kind of short to me. Maybe it is, I don't know.<p>

Were you able to tell who everyone was? If so, kudos to you! If not, ask me and I'll tell you, because I don't know when it's gonna come up.

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to the kind reviewer of the first chapter, you really motivated me to write! Despite that fact, I still haven't written Chapter 3, so that could take a while.

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy life to read this fanfic!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

This isn't going to be updated. I wrote this story before I actually knew how to write something half-decent. The story has so many plot holes, and I didn't plan an ending at all. I am still writing fanfiction, but much less frequently.

I have a new account, and I'm planning on deleting this one soon. My new username is baffledspace. Drop by if you'd like, but no one's forcing you. A sincere thank you to everyone who reviewed my horrible old stories.


End file.
